


The car

by TheTrashMan09



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Big Dick, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Nudity, Richie Tozier Being a Dumbass, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Good Significant Other, Richie Tozier is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashMan09/pseuds/TheTrashMan09
Summary: After senior prom, Richie Tozier gave his boyfriend of seven months his first blowjob
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 11





	The car

"Richie! You're not blowing me for the first time in a car!" Eddie groaned rolling his eyes, his hands swept up in the boy's curly hair. His dark and soft curly hair. 

He groaned on his knees in the footrest of the passenger seat. "Please! It'll be...hot," He grinned, his toothy buck teeth, his hands tapping away at the lop of his belt. "Please." 

"Rich, I..." Eddies breath became very exhaled, his chest rising with a rather...odd feeling. Lust maybe? He didn't know.

It was that same burning feeling he got whenever Richie was shirtless, or he stretched out and his happy trail could just be seen by anyone who was trying to look...which Eddie was. 

Richie pouted, exaggerating out his bottom lip in an attempt to turn him on and get him to give in, and it was working.

'I mean...I'm already hard, he would probably just have to lick it and-' 

"Please?" Richie questioned, his big and wide eyes that were dark with lust looking up at him...the look of want practically screaming at him through just his eyes. "Plus! Whenever we get out of school you'll get a boner! And I'll-"

"Nope, no. Ruined, moment? Ruined. I was going to say yes but after that fuck no." Eddie groaned, his hands quickly releasing from the soft locks, instantly earning an actual pout from the boy. "Get up and drive me home, then we can talk." 

"Fine...if," Richie started, his lanky fingers tapping along the metal part of the belt, getting ready to undo it. 

Richie took in a deep breath, trying to exaggerate his point.

"You spend the entire drive with your cock out."

"What?!" Eddie practically shouted, his head springing to the left to see if the prom had been let out or not. 

They dipped early, horny young adults and all, they didn't like it so they wanted leave, they weren't even able to dance together so it wasn't worth it.

But, after prom was a big thing, and they had been together for seven long months.

Seven long months of cold showers, painful boners and sexual tension. But, Richie wanted the night to be special, which was surprising at first...but Eddie was fine with it. 

"You heard me."

His voice was deep and very straight to the point, so Eddie was a little scared...but it did make his cock twitch.

As he went to move his hands down to help Richie undo his belt, the idiot's mouth flew open.

"Oh yeah, safe word?" Richie hummed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh?.." Eddies voice trailed off, confused at the question.

Richie laughed, his normal smug grin returning on his face. "Safeword, like if you feel uncomfortable? You say the safeword so the other person stops." 

"Oh! Uh...Sonia," Eddie shrugged. "It'll kill the mood?"

"For you maybe," The boy winked, humming with a grin.

"Oh fuck you, Richie.-"

"I'm trying here!" 

"Ok fine! But Sonia?"

"Ok yes, Sonia is the safeword now take out your cock!" 

The embarrassment Eddie felt as he had to sit there with his boyfriend driving next to him, the low buzz of the A.C making him shiver a little as his hard dick out. The cold breeze drifting against his achingly hard cock, red, wet tip and all.

"Wet," Richie said bluntly, eyes gazed on the road as he drove along the long dark streets, the only light coming when they passed a light post. 

"What?"

"You seem a little...wet," The boy hummed rather proudly, his cocky grin on his face.

"Fuck off!" Eddie groaned, pulling Richies rather warm, soft, oh so smooth jumper over his aching cock in an attempt to cover it...but that earned a rather exaggerated his from his primal instinct. 

"Trying to cover up on me hot stuff? Come on! Let the poor little dude breath." Riche sighed, reaching across to pull on the sleeve. 

"...little?" Eddie questioned, pain and insecurity running through his voice.

"No! Wait,- I swear I didn't mean it like that, you dick is not little- trust me, fuck...looking at how long and thick it is- I...you're making my mouth water hot stuff," Richie paused, his composure which was on thin ice melting away. "P-point is, can't wait to fuck it tonight."

"Thanks..." Eddie hummed, his face going rather red.

"You're very welcome." 

Just as the boy said that he pulled into his boyfriends' garage. Eddie practically jumping up. "Oh thank fuck we're here."

"Is your-" Before Richie could finish his sentence, lips were locked onto him, the pure feeling of hunger, lust and just complete need rushing through Eddie as he kissed the boy next to him. 

And fuck, did Richie kiss back, his tongue brushing against the other boys lips just were they were slightly open, practically begging for an opening as he slid his hand onto Eddies literally shaking cock. 

His hand slowly moving up and down the shaft as he crept his thumb over the slit, earning a rather whiny moan as he pulled back. 

"Oh fuck- Rich," He hissed, throwing his head back, his hips practically jumping into the boy's hand. "I...How?"

"You know how I have to borrow your hand brace from time to time due to carpal tunnel?-" 

"Ew, that's the rea- Ah!" The boy groaned, biting his lip as the boys pump stopped, only to have the feeling of a warm breath slowly buzzing against his tip, so controlled and so fucking slow...it was driving him mad. "Mouth! Please mouth!"

"Nope, wait."

"I- why?!" 

"Cause...wait." Richie grinned, his hand coming to a complete stop as he looked up to the other boy, a smirk on his face as he leaned in slowly.

Ever so fucking slowly.

His lips slowly moving towards the boys hard dick literally twitching as he waited for something, anything to happen. And something did happen. 

His lips were pressed up against it. 

But that was it.

"Richie...please." 

"Nope."

Eddies hands wrapped around the other boys handsome and absolutely sexy curls as he gripped into them, Richie's breath running against the boys' dick as he said that. 

"Richie please just suck my dick before I cum on your face!"

"Since you asked so nicely," 

"Fuck!"

That's the only word that Eddie could use to describe the overwhelming amount of pleasure he was feeling.

The soft, warm, squishy place of Richie's mouth felt so amazing rubbing up against all sides of him, taking him in, then moving up and down and around him as he panted and pleaded with the boy to just hurry up. Finish him already and then go again. 

But, all of the pleas and begging wouldn't make Richie go any faster, cause he knew that this was a massive step for Eddie, and giving him and letting him only feel this for so little time...he just couldn't. 

"Just wait ok? Trust me...I know what I'm doing, I'm the dick master." He said, his lips vibrating against the boys dick, causing a buzzing feelings to shoot through the boy. 

"F-fine," The boy gasped, his eyes dropping as he watched the boys perfectly soft mouth wrap back around his achingly hard erection, his face going back to it's tortuously slow pace. Every bone in Eddies body screaming for him to just hurry and go faster, just wanting him to go down deeper and hear him gag and choke on his dick.

But, he didn't want to push Richie...even if he really really REALLY wanted to, he didn't want to do that to his boyfriend.

"Richie- I seriously don't know how long I'll last," He panted, his eyes rolling back as he tried to keep his hips from going mental on the boys mouth. 

"Come on baby, you can do it." The boy grinned, pulling off his dripping wet shaft, his hand pumping, rather gradually up the shaft, his closed fist stopping at the tip, his thumb rubbing circles around the slit. "You don't even have any precum yet- oh...I spoke too soon," 

That fucking sly smirk on his face, the one that practically screamed "I made you do that, I'm making you a shaking, begging mess just from sucking your dick", it made Eddie want to just grab his face and say fuck it...and then fuck it. 

But, he also knew that Richie was genuinely proud of himself for making the boy start to leak all over his hand, it was only one squirt but it was still something Richie was proud of. 

"Richie- please! Please! Please!" He begged over and over again, wanting the warmth back, wanting the wet friction back, wanting that heavenly feeling back...ok maybe Eddie was going to develop some weird thing for Richies mouth but no one could really blame him. And it's not like Richie, the horny god, would ever be upset about it. 

"Look at you, you're literally begging." The boy trailed off with a laugh, his circling thumb slowing down as he looked up into the boys handsome brown eyes. 

"Fuck you!" Eddie groaned, throwing his head back into the hard car seat. 

"Baby...I'm doing that," He winked, his coy and cunning smirk proudly spread on red puffy lips. 

"Oh my god-" Another squirt.

Watching his favourite man so fucked, his hair was all over the place, his mouth was wide open as he panted and groaned, his chest was rising and falling with extreme pace and his thighs were literally twitching. 

Richie leaned in, only poking his tongue out a little to give the tip a small lick, barely anything...and just as Eddie was about to complain, Richies mouth was wrapped around it again...his tongue moving around the hard shaft and tip, making sure to hit any sensitive spots. 

He knew Eddie was close when there was precum shotting into his mouth...so he decided to give his boyfriend a a surprise.

"Cum," He hummed, pulling off it to pump his hand a lot faster then before, spitting on it to cause a lot easier and softer friction. 

"B-but your face?" 

"Do it, come on, cum! Cum on my face."

"But that's dirty!" 

"Just do it baby, come on, cum. Do the most dirty thing you can on me-" 

"I fucking love you!" 

And just like that, thick ropes of cum shot at his face, beads of white goo on his lips, chin and sadly one poorly aimed pump lead to on his glasses.

"Thanks...that was, amazing." Eddie panted, his already softening dick being tucked back into his tux pants. "I...sorry about finishing with that," The boy mumbled, embarrassed by it.

"It's fine, I...I love you too," He hummed, a rather...soft and caring grin upon his lips as he whipped his face off on a tissue.

And then, the boy leaned in to kiss Eddie but was quickly rejected by his hands running over his lips. "No! No you're not kissing me until you wash your mouth with bleach!"

"Dude! My mouth was around your dick! It's not like I have anything! I let you cum on my glasses let me kiss you!"

"No! No kisses please just brush your teeth!"

"If I do I'll use your toothbrush!"

"No, you will no!"

"Bet?" The boy grinned coyly. Laughing as he jumped out of his car.

"Richie no!" He practically screamed, running after him. "Richie please no! I swear to god!"

And before he knew it, Richie was already up his stairs, making his way to the boys bathroom and connected bathroom.

"I said I love you! Why are your torturing me?"

"Cause you wouldn't give me a kiss ass!"

"I'll kiss you just please don't use my toothbrush!" 

And, he did. He placed his own lips against the gross and filthy lips that were just on his own genitles...it was SOMEWHAT worth it, his tooth brush was safe from penis germs and he got to kiss the man he loved, the man that had finally shown him sexual the pleasure after years of telling himself it was wrong, the man he could spend the rest of his life with.

His best friend.

And...maybe one day they would get married, but Eddie didn't want to jump ahead just cause this was the first dude to touch his dick...but he did. 


End file.
